<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Blind Date MatchMaker by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464083">Playing Blind Date MatchMaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius gets a notion that Rita would be an ideal date for Severus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Skeeter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Blind Date MatchMaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for SlugClub's pairing Severus/Rita crackfic of the week 5/25 to 5/30. I came up with this and I used grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius hummed and rubbed his hands enthusiastically while Narcissa and Draco watch with worry.  "What's Father doing?" Draco whispered to his Mother.</p><p>"Setting your Uncle up on a blind date. Poor thing, I wonder who he is picking this time. I'm hoping it will not be Umbridge." She uttered underneath her breath.</p><p>"Ah, good, you two are here! Now witness my masterful matchmaking skills!"  Lucius waved his hand over the invitations.</p><p>Narcissa and Draco glanced them over. "Rita Skeeter, darling? Are you feeling well?"</p><p>"She wants to do an interview on him, dearest. This is the only way!"</p><p>Draco shook his head, wondering if he should warn his Uncle or not.</p><p>"Let's see how this plays out," Narcissa whispered to her son as they walked away to plan for the evening's meal.</p><p>Lucius grinned and sent both owls to Severus and Rita.  "This should be extremely entertaining!"  He had taken the liberty of spiking the wine he would be serving the two with an aphrodisiac love potion.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Severus moped the sweat of his brow. He heard pecking on the window and cursed as he froze his potions. "This better be damn well good." He stomped irately, recognizing Lucius' owl Decimux.  The owl hooted and held his leg out. </p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow curiously, "An invitation to dinner and a blind date? Should prove to be eventful.  Should I go to Decimux?"</p><p>Decimux hooted in response as he preened his feathers.</p><p>Severus knew that Lucius knew Decimux favored Severus for some odd reason and feed the owl a hefty treat while he had signed the invite. He reattached the invite to the owl. Decimux hooted his thanks and flew back home.</p><p>"Now, we'll see who he set me up with," Severus muttered to himself as he bottled his potions up and went to get ready for his blind date.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Rita recognized Malfoy's owl and wondered if he pulled through with the interview plan.  She read the invite and cackled softly.  She quickly responded, gave the owl a treat, and he flew back to the Manor.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Lucius received both invites at the same time. "Wonderful!"</p><p>He went to the dining room to see that everything has been prepared for the dinner date.  With the spiked wine setting out. </p><p>Narcissa eyed the table, "Only two? Lucius, what the hell are you thinking?"</p><p>"He needs to get laid."</p><p>"With Skeeter, by the goddess Lucius, have you gone mad?"</p><p>Lucius responded with just a devious smile.</p><p>"I'll be in my chambers if you need me, Lucius. Draco has gone to Theo's."</p><p>An hour later, his guests arrived unexpectedly to Lucius' plan.   Severus looked around warily. He expects something fishy from Lucius when he recognized Skeeter.</p><p>"Rita."</p><p>"Severus. I see the table is set up for two. Shall we? I'm quite famished."</p><p>"I see you left your quill at home. No interview?"</p><p>She laughed. "Let's see how the night goes."</p><p>The house-elves served them dinner and wine with their host nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Oh my, this wine is fabulous! I think the room is getting warm in here. Or is it just me?" Rita fanned herself as she let her long, blond hair down and laid her glasses on the table.</p><p>Severus sniffed the wine. "Damn him." He growled, feeling the effects of the spiked wine.</p><p>"Let's go play, find Lucius Malfoy! I bet he is in the study." Rita tapped her chin thoughtfully.</p><p>"You look positively radiant tonight, Rita. I might fuck you then give an interview." Severus started slurring his words.</p><p>Rita gasped, "Professor Snape! On a school night?"</p><p>"Well, let's get naughty right here, right now!" he growled as he swept the remains of the food on the floor.</p><p>Severus pulled Rita into his arms, letting her feel his erection. "Oh Severus, yes, please!" she moaned in his ear as she ruffled his hair.</p><p>With a wave of his hand, their clothes disappeared. He laid Rita on the table and centered himself, in-between her legs.  She wrapped her legs around his waist.</p><p>Severus fingered her, finding her wet and ready for him.  He tasted her juices and groaned in pleasure. "My dearest, we are under an aphrodisiac potion. If you really want this, you have to work for an interview."</p><p>Rita quirk an eyebrow at him. She was hot, sweaty, and ready for him. Inching closer to close in, her legs wrapped around his body tighter. Urging him to ravage her body.</p><p>"How long is this potion going to last? All night perhaps?" she panted as he thrust into her. As Severus mold her body to his as he kissed her soundly.</p><p>She mewled in his ear, lost for words when Severus pounding into her.  He licked her neck, explaining his plan to her.  She agreed.</p><p>Rita tightened around his cock, causing them both to orgasm.  </p><p>Panting shallowly, Severus steadied Rita in his arms, "Are you ready for round two, my dearest?"</p><p>Lucius was watching from behind closed doors as he never dreamed that Severus would actually do Rita.  Lucius jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder, turned around slowly, seeing Severus glaring at him.</p><p>"How the hell? You were in there and know here?" Lucius stammered as he saw Rita trying to gather her senses.</p><p>"I gave her the antidote Lucius. She will get her damned interview. And no playing matchmaker for me ever again!" he growled emphasis on the last part before disapparating away.</p><p>Narcissa stood there, smirking with an I-told-you-so look on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>